My Visitor
by Mayabear
Summary: My eyes are beginning to drift shut, finally. I unconsciously take  one last look at my reflection that I can see from my bed. Unbeknownst to me,  a highly dangerous, S-class criminal looming in the darkness at the foot of my  bed. Sakura x Deidara


Chapter 1

I sighed, how did this happen? Why is it so hard for me to fall a sleep. I closed my eyes again, trying to think of something that could distract me and send me into unconsciousness. That didn't work either, because I kept thinking of how screwed up my sleeping pattern is. My face settled into a content smile as my thoughts sway to finally doing well in school. At least that part of my life was going well. My life was pretty damn complicated for a 16 year old.

I looked around in the darkness of my room, at my desk. I grabbed my I-pod and plugged it into my ears. Staring at myself through the mirror that I could see from my bed, I clicked the 'recently added' section of my I-pod, and began thinking about the lyrics of the song.

Suddenly, my head moved up to look at the mirror. I noticed my reflection in the mirror change, _what the hell?_ _What happened to my nightgown?_ I thought as I glanced down at my nightgown. Still there, that's strange. I looked back up curiously_. Different reflection_. _Great. Hallucinations. Really…?_ I sat up on my knees, leaning forward. My breath hitched as I realized there was someone in my room. It took a millisecond for my apprehensive expression to turn into shock and did the only thing my body could think of. SCREAM.

Before I could emit any sound, the figure jumped on my bed and covered my mouth.

"Keep quiet, damn it."

Crouched down on my bed, there was a teenage boy. Judging by his clothing, he was definitely not from anywhere around here, which I could hardly make out in the darkness. _What the hell?_

Before I could think, or say anything, he grabbed my shoulders, now towering over me. Looking quickly at what I was wearing, he looked around the room. Looking completely confused, he glanced back down at me was thinking.

"Who the fuck are you," I forcibly whispered.

"Where do you keep your cloaks? It's cold where we're going, yeah," He whispered.

My question completely ignored, I looked completely baffled. A cloak? What the hell. This situation wasn't at all humorous, but I had to hold in a giggle. This stranger needed a cloak – wait, where _we're_ going_?_

"We – are not going anywhere!" I snapped. "My parents are going to wake up soon! You're going to get arrested for breaking and entering… How did you even get into my room?" I whisper-demanded angrily. Wait, why was I bothering to cooperate and whisper – or ever speak to this weirdo? I should just walk out of my room at tell my parents what just happened. This whole situation didn't make any fucking sense, why was he in my room?

He chuckled quietly, not looking at all phased. Instead, he looked extremely dangerous for a split second. Realization flooded back into me as he grabbed my brown-leather jacket that he discovered - was hanging on hooks on the back of my door. Before I could think about him possibly being a murderer or criminal, he threw the jacket around my shoulders, opened my window without any difficulty, and jumped on the ledge.

"Stop!" I pulled his arm as hard as I could. No matter if this guy was a stranger, he's going to kill himself jumping out of my window.

"Be careful, Jesus Christ" I seethed. I held on tightly not to let him fall through.

His lips turned upwards after a brief moment of surprise. _Does she think I'm going to fall out? _ That dangerous I'm-going-to-do-something-stupid, look fell onto his face again. A shiver ran through my body, not because of his expression, but because of the sudden cold entering the room.

Outside in my backyard, I could see the whiteness of everything, signifying cold. There was snow everywhere, and little speckles of white hovering in the air.

"Put on your jacket, yeah." He commanded. Without thinking twice, my reaction to the cold was to put my arms through the holes of the jacket, not bothering to zip- it up.

He concentrated on something outside of my window. I curiously leaned around him a bit, to see what seemed to be so important.

A giant bird! I never in my life imagined such a robotic-like creature like bird flapping its enormous wings right outside of my window. I watched in horror as this man with his – now that I could see in the moonlight – blonde head of hair briefly catch my surprised expression. Unbeknownst to me, he was slightly surprised at how shocked I was to see such a thing. _Leader never told me they were this culturally deprived, yeah._ I did not catch his lingering stare, as I was barely able to contain my acceleration of my heart at the creature in front of me.

"That's our ride, yeah." He said almost silently, seemingly more alert out here then he was inside my room.

I gave him the classic are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look. He smiled at this, as he swiftly grabbed my hand, before I could object, and pulled my through the window with him.

We landed onto the massive thing. My hands gripped the first thing they could – the large bird's massive wing. I crouched down, automatically holding my skirt to my knees.

I looked longingly at my window that now seemed to be shrinking, and I quickly noticed the bird was flapping its wings, as I was holding tightly onto one of them.

He cocked an eyebrow. "Come here, idiot." The man looked seriously amused at how stupid I was. As I was holding on the very thing that was going to be moving the whole time we ascended through the air.

_Idiot?_ I took offense, but quickly forgot as I remembered my current predicament, and realized I was going to fall off if I stayed on the wing. I took a deep breath and started.

"You crazy psychopath! Let me down right _now" _My voice wavered as the massive wing flapped again, but with more force. I almost fell off, clutching onto the wing with my dear-life.

He took the back of my jacket with ease, as he pulled me onto the back, main part of the bird, as if I was some kind of dog. I scoffed then thought in alarm, _he's pretty strong. _ But as soon as I let my mind wander the bird reached some turbulence and I grabbed his shoulder to steady myself. My heart was racing at how dangerously far away from my window we were flying. Yes, fucking flying.

I started. "Just a second ago – I was worried you were going to fall and hurt yourself outside of my window, now we're sitting on the back of this – this – thing, flying away from my house in the middle of the night! Where are we going?" I tried to keep my voice as steady as I could.

He seemed to completely ignore my outburst, as he grabbed my hand, I was still staring at him wide-eyed and accusingly, I didn't notice him take my I-pod out of my hand. _Was she trying to use this against me?_

"Hey! That's my I-Pod" I didn't realize I still had it in my hand. I frowned, pouting a little bit, as this stranger had pulled one of my most precious possessions out of my hand.

He sent me another deadly look, and I unconsciously retreated to the furthest end of the bird.

"You thought you could protect yourself with this, yeah?" He laughed and I noticed his eyes were clear blue, with a weird device on his left eye. _The fuck?_ I eyed it suspiciously, and then scoffed, made a mental note to figure out what it was.

"That's my I-Pod, genius." Feeling braver at his clueless ness, I countered and snatched my I-Pod out of his slightly bigger hands. He apparently was curious to see how I can hurt him with it. I took the I-pod earphones that were now tangled. I focused on untangling them, and scooted closer to him.

Pressing one to my ear, I listened as Gorillas' Feel Good Inc song playing on it.

"What are you doing, yeah?" His gaze didn't falter, as the big bird continued to flap it's wings and my house was now nowhere in sight. He was in a slightly protective stance; ready to himself from whatever I was planning on doing.

I couldn't help let out a small laugh now. Seriously this guy was out of it. I continued smiling as I passed the right earphone to him. "Here, put it up to your ear." He was probably not from anywhere in Canada, since he thought my I-Pod was a weapon of mass destruction.

He curiously took the earphone, placed it to his ear and gave me a look. "Its music, yeah"

"Yeah" I repeated. "Trust me, my I-Pod is not dangerous at all. I was just listening to it when you broke into my room." I shot him a naturally accusing look. Then remembered. All my previous emotions returned, from calm I turned passive and I glanced down at the white earth, that was now completely beneath us. Houses seemed really small from up here. I looked at the guy one last time before I tried to think of some way to get off this thing.

I yanked my earphone out of his right ear to get his attention. "Tell me who you are." I tried to sound as demanding as I could; still frightened by the man and the height they were now reaching atop the bird.

His eyes assessed the area, as if to make sure no one else would hear, "My name is Deidara," His voice was no longer a whisper. "My mission was to take you back." He said finally. His eyes rested on me as I processed the information. Shock was evident on my face, hell, just when I didn't think I could take any more shock.

"You – Deidara" I pointed at him from my spot on the right side of the giant bird "Where are you taking me? What did I do…" I started to panic, realizing that my parents would freak when they didn't see me in my bed in the morning.

"As much as I'd love to give away each and every secret of the Akatsuki, that is not for me to tell." His eyes focused steering the… bird? _What the fuck is Akatsuki. How is it that we are flapping away on a giant bird? _My thoughts continued to race. As always, there was too much to process.

That was it. I stood up ferociously, clutching my skirt down in the cold temperature, and steadied myself on my shaking feet. "My parents are going to –,"

"Be fine, yeah." He motioned for me to sit back down. "Sit down." He commanded.

"No – look," I finally took a second to have a good look at him, kneeling on the giant bird. He looked around 19 years old. His expression was slightly irritated now, as I studied his face. He had really, really blue eyes, I noticed. And his hair was weird. It was long and blonde; I've never really seen a guy have it in that style. _Is that a hair band?_ My previous thoughts were quickly forgotten.

I giggled as I examined it but before I could finish my sentence or comment I suddenly lost balance and before my next breath I found myself falling through the wing and giant head of the bird. I let out a shriek and felt a terrible falling feeling in the pit of my stomach. _Shit_, in my state of panic and terrible fear of heights I let out another scream before I called Deidara's name.

Deidara's reaction was automatic as he watched her lose balance and he caught her hand swiftly and effectively pulled her back onto the bird, with a bit more force then necessary. _Stupid girl_. "You know, without me you can easily get yourself-,"

"Deidara!" I interrupted his lecture. I was panicking again; my I-pod fell out of my hand as I was falling. "Deidara, my I-Pod!" I looked down the edge of the bird in alarm and noticed it among the flakes of snow.

"Get over here, hold on yeah." He said, still irritated from the predicament. I reached over and held on tight, shutting my eyes at the falling sensation again. The guy maneuvered the bird so that it could as he caught the I-Pod effortlessly, and shoved it at me.

I was still in shock from almost dying, hid my I-Pod in the pocket of my leather jacket. Then looked at him. "That was so scary." I said honestly, glancing the direction of home. _I need to get off this thing._

Even though the man just saved my life, I did not feel the least bit compelled to be nice to him. "Deidara…" I started, unsure of how to address my kidnapper properly. "I need to get home, you need to take me back now." I commanded. My voice held less panic then I actually felt. With every second we were flapping on this giant bird further away from home.

He was ignoring me again. "Where are we going?" I tried again, more politely. I couldn't see his face from where I sat.

"I'm taking you to my era." He said, clearly amused by the whole situation.

_What the fuck._


End file.
